Rose's Mermaid Story
by animelover276
Summary: This story is about Bell the white powerpuff a.k.a Rose and Blaine the white rowdyruff. Rose is a mermaid who is scared of humans. But what happens when a human saves her? Will love bloom? Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Blaine POV

I always wonder why my house is close to the beach. Well now I know. Everytime I walk along the shoreline, the ocean breeze seems to relax me, and this is the place where my parents met and where they got their job. You see, they believe the ocean is full of sea creatures known as mermaids, but I don't believe that. Whenever they catch one, they always tie it in a net and sell it for a fortune. Dad says I'm gonna follow in his footsteps. Sometimes I believe there are creatures like that in the world. Once, I saw a tail waving on the surface of the water in the moonlight. I also saw someone on a rock waving its tail. Sometimes, weird things happen. I was walking along the shoreline until I saw something moving on the rocks. I looked closer and saw a girl caught in a net. "What the hell?" I asked as I ran towards her. I climbed on the rocks and she looks at me with eyes wide. "A human." she says scared out of her wits.

"Don't worry." I said. "I'll get you out." I got out my pocket knife and her eyes widened again. "What are you gonna do with that?" she asked.

"I'm gonna cut the net." I replied. Once I cut the net, she swam away, with a silver tail behind her. Wait silver tail!? So she's a mermaid? A cute one too. "I wonder what her name was." I said while walking home.

? POV

What the hell. I was saved by a human? That's never happened before. I swam home so I could forget what happened but the human was still in my head. "Rose are you ok?" asked a voice. I turned to see my friend, Hera, swim after me and yes. My name is Rose.

"Yea I'm fine." I replied. "Come on. Let's go."

"Where were you?" asked Hera.

"I was caught in a net and a human saved me." I explained. Hera's eyes widened. "You were saved by a _human_?" She asked. I nodded. "I can't believe that." said Hera.

"It's true." I said. "He was cute too." Hera's eyes widened. "You can't fall in love with a human." she said. "Think of what'll happen."

"I know Hera." I said. "I'm just saying. I'm not in love with him."

"I'm just saying." said Hera. "You never know." She swam away and I swam home to see my mother and father waiting for me. "Where have you been?" asked Mom.

"I was caught in one of the human's nets." I said. Their eyes widened. "You what!?" asked my father.

"I was caught in a net." I said. "I was lucky. I got away before a human reached the shore." Both of my parents swam over and hugged me. "Well thank God." said Mom. "I don't want to lose you like how we lost Claire." Claire was my older sister and she was caught by humans. "I miss her too." I said. "But we have to do what she asked us to." They nodded then swam away. I looked and saw the sun was setting. I rose up to the surface and saw that boy was still there looking at the sunset just like I was. He had cute white eyes and his white hair flows in the wind. Damn it I wish I knew his name.

Blaine POV

I wish I knew that mermaid's name. As I looked at the sunset, it reminded me of her. She was cute. She had white hair and eyes as white as snow. I wonder why she looked a little bit like me. I was about to walk home until I heard a splash and I saw the mermaid girl waving at me. I waved back and yelled "What's your name?"

"Rose!" She yelled back. That's a cute name. "I'm Blaine!" I call back.

"Can I see you again?" Rose called.

"Sure!" I yell. "See ya tomorrow!"

"You too!" she yelled then disappeared between the waves and I went home. When I walked through the door, my parents were all up in my face. "Did you see any mermaids?" asked Mom.

"I saw one." I said. "But he swam away when he realized I was watching him." There was no way I could tell them about Rose. I went upstairs and went to bed.

Rose POV

So his name is Blaine. That really suits him. I swam in the door and went to bed, still thinking about him.

**Me: Sorry no PPGZ and RRBZ but only with two members: Bell a.k.a Rose and Blaine the whites. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Blaine POV

The next day school started. I was walking down the hall until someone grabbed my hand. I turned and it was my cousin Minami. "Hey Blaine." She said. "What's up?"

"The sky." I replied.

"Not funny." said Minami. "So what happened yesterday? Your parents said you saw a mermaid."

"Yea I did." I said. It's ok to tell Minami about Rose but not my parents. "Her name's Rose."

"Auntie told me it was a guy." said Minami.

"Well I told her something else." I said. "The mermaid was actually a girl named Rose and she was pretty cute."

"Are you in love?" asked Minami.

"Not exactly." I said. "I only met her twice yesterday."

"When?" asked Minami.

"Once when I saved her and two, when we were looking at the sunset together." Minami stared at me. "Wow." she said. "Well we better get to class."

"Ok." I said as we walked to 1st period. "You're parents won't be happy when they find out you saved a mermaid." said Minami.

"I know." I said. "Exactly why I won't tell them."

"I knew you would say that." said Minami as she looked at me with crystal blue eyes. We walked inside and my two friends, Amira and Hikaru. "Hey you two." said Amira.

"What's up?" asked Hikaru. "Anyway where've you been Blaine?"

"At the ocean." I said. I quickly explained what happened. "So you met a mermaid named Rose?" asked Hikaru.

"Yea." I said.

"But you didn't tell your parents about her?" asked Amira.

"Yea." I said. "I said that the mermaid I saw was a guy. There was no way I'd tell them about Rose."

"Are you gonna see her again?" asked Minami.

"After school." I said.

"Can we come?" asked Amira.

"Yea I wanna see what a mermaid looks like." said Hikaru.

"Ok but promise not to tell anyone." I said. Everyone nodded. "What's this crap about a mermaid?" sneered a voice. I turned to see the school's Drama Queen, Amber. "Oh God." said Minami.

"I mean everyone knows that mermaids don't exist." said Amber. "Am I right?" Some students nodded their heads. "You're making it up Blaine dear."

"I hate it when she calls me that." I muttered.

"If I heard that mermaids exist, I would make my daddy get on for me cause everyone knows I get whatever I want." said Amber.

"Spoiled bitch." said Amira.

"You said it." said Hikaru.

"First of all Amber dear." I said. "I'm not your Blaine dear."

"You tell that little bitch." whispered Minami.

"Second." I said. "I'm not making it up."

"Oh really." said Amber. "Where's the proof?"

"I know there's no proof." I said. "But they do exist."

"I believe him." said Minami.

"And us too." said Amira.

"You guys." I said.

"Fine whatever." said Amber as she went to her seat. "But I know they don't exist."

"That little bitch is gonna get it." growled Minami.

"We can kill her later." said Hikaru. "But forget about it for today."

"Fine." said Minami as we went to our seats. After school, we were on our way to the beach. "So what's she like?" asked Amira.

"She's really sweet." I said. "And cute."

"No wonder you didn't give her to your parents." said Minami.

"Yea." said Hikaru. We arrived at the beach and I saw a certain someone waiting for me on the rocks. "Hey." I said. Rose turned around and asked "Where have you been?"

"Sorry." I said. "Had school." Rose looked behind me and her eyes widened. "It's ok." I said. "They're friends."

"I see." said Rose.

"So this is a mermaid." said Hikaru.

"You were right Blaine." said Minami. "She is cute."

"Yea." I blushed.

"Hi I'm Rose." said Rose. "It's very nice to meet you." Just a second ago, she was scared out of her wits; now she's not afraid anymore. "I'm Minami. This is Hikaru and Amira." said Minami. Amira and Hikaru waved hi. "We're his friends from school."

"Oh." said Rose. "No wonder you already knew him."

"Yea." I said. "And Minami's not my friend. She's my cousin."

"No wonder you two look a little alike." said Rose.

"Thanks." said Minami.

Rose POV

It was nice to see Blaine's friends. At least he trusts them. "Hey Rose." said Hikaru. "Do you always have to stay in the water?"

"When I'm a mermaid." I said. "When I'm in my human form, I could go anywhere."

"Can we see your human form?" asked Amira. The others nodded in agreement.

"I don't know." I said. "I never change into that form."

"Come on." said Minami. "You can show us."

"Ok." I said. Blaine gave me his jacket and I dried off my tail and went onto the sand. Everyone stared in amazement. I was wearing a white sun dress, a yellow sun hat, and black sandals. "Wow." I said.

"You look cute." said Minami.

"Yea." said Amira.

"Thanks." I said. They led me to a place where there were trees, stones, and something with water spraying out of it. They got me some white stuff in a cone. "What's this?" I asked.

"It's ice cream." said Hikaru.

"What do you do with it?" I asked.

"You eat it." said Amira. "The cone is edible too." She stuffed her face in a pink one while the others had brown. I looked at mine and took a small lick. My eyes lit up. "It's so good." I said stuffing my face.

"I knew you'd like it." said Blaine. Later, we went back to the beach. "I gotta go." I said getting back in the water.

"Ok." said Amira. "See ya."

"Bye." said Minami.

"Peace." said Hikaru.

"Bye." said Blaine. I dove back in and my tail came back. I swam home and saw my crab friend,Caesar, on my bed. "Hey." he said.

"Hi Caesar." I said sitting on my bed. "What's up?"

"Nothing much." said Caesar. "Is it true?"

"What is?" I asked.

"You were saved by a human." said Caesar. "I heard it from Sara, who heard it from Grace, who heard it from Hera."

"Oh." I said. "Well yea it's true. And I hung out with him again today."

"YOU WHAT!?" exclaimed Caesar. I put my hand over his mouth. "Quiet." I said.

"Sorry." said Caesar. "But you know what'll happen."

"I know." I said. "Exactly why I'm gonna keep it a secret."

"But what if they find out?" asked Caesar.

"Then I'll figure something out." I said.

"Are you in love with him?" asked Caesar. "You know. The human."

"I like him." I said. "And his name's Blaine."

"Well anyway." said Caesar swimming away. "I gotta go."

"Ok." I said. "See ya." Caesar nodded as he swam off. I laid on my bed thinking _Maybe I do like him. More than a friend I think_

**Me: Ok we have some romance between Rose and Blaine. And we met some new characters. Stay tuned.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rose POV

The next day I met up with Hera, Grace, and Sarah. "Hey Rose is it true?" asked Grace.

"What is?" I asked.

"That you're in love with a human." said Sarah. I shot a glare towards Hera. "Why did you tell them?" I asked.

"They had a right to know." said Hera as she waved her tail. "We're friends after all."

"Next time I say that." I said. "Just slap me in the face."

"I'll do it now if you want." said Grace.

"I'm good." I said. I went up to the surface to see a boat. "They're still looking." I said as I swam back down. "Well?" asked Hera.

"They're here." I said. "Try not to get caught no matter what happens." They nod as we swam to the park to see everyone whispering. "Did you tell them?" I groaned.

"No." said Hera. "I only told Grace and Sarah."

"I hope you only told them." I said then saw Michael swim over. "Hey girls." he said.

"Hey Mike." said Sarah.

"I told you guys not to call me that." said Michael.

"Yea we know." I said. "You told us for the hundreth time."

"Hey Rose. What's this I hear about you and a human?" he asked.

"I thought you said you only told Grace and Sarah." I said to Hera.

"I did." said Hera. "He must have overheard me talking to Grace." Soon, I saw a net drop and drift along the current that flows in the park. "Get out of the way!" we yelled. Everyone saw the net and ran. The only mermaid who didn't was Patty, who was still playing in the sandbox. "Patty swim!" I yelled. Patty turned but it was too late. "Damn." said Hera. "Let's go."

"Wait." I said pulling her back. "We might get caught."

"So?" asked Sarah. "We gotta save Patty." She and Hera swam to the net while Grace and I stared. The net soon started to rise to the surface. "Damn it." said Grace as she swam up to join Hera and Sarah. I guess I should go too. The net was on the surface along with us. I looked and saw the mermaid hunters. "Wow we caught a bunch." said the female.

"Let's reel them in." said the male as he started to pull the net. "Where's the opening?" I asked.

"Here." said Hera as she pulled a hole. "Go Patty." Patty nodded as she feel out of the net and we swam back to the sea floor.

Blaine POV

After school, Minami, Akisa, and Hikaru and I went to the beach to see Rose on the sand. "Hey." I said. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "What happened?" asked Minami.

"The mermaid hunters." said Rose. "They almost got Patty and then they got Sierra."

"Man I hate them." said Hikaru then he whispered to me "Does she know they're your parents?"

"No." I whispered back. "She would freak."

"What?" asked Rose.

"Oh nothing." I said sweatdropping. I heard a faint voice calling out Rose's name. "Crap." she said as she jumped back in the water. "That's my dad. See ya later." and she swam off.

"Something's up." said Minami. I nodded. It's not like Rose to be this upset. "Hey Blaine." said Akisa. "Maybe you should go alone tomorrow."

"Why?" I asked.

"I have to babysit my brother." said Akisa.

"My mom's got me working." said Minami.

"I have to help my dad." said Hikaru.

"Gee thanks." I said while sweatdropping. Guess I'll have to go on my own.

Rose POV

Why did Dad have to ruin the moment? He told me that all of the mermaids were moving to the seas around Austrailia since we were too exposed here. "Why?" I asked.

"He probably found out about you and the human." whispered Hera.

"You have a point." said Grace. "He also must have found out about us saving Patty."

"That explains why he wants to move." said Michael.

"I'm gonna miss it here." said Caesar.

"Yea me too." said Sarah. "After all, I grew up here."

"When are we leaving?" I asked. Dad wasn't done with his speech. "Next month." said Grace. "If we keep getting spotted, he'll shorten it by five days."

"He'll what?" asked Sarah.

"That's messed up." said Hera. I hung my head as a tear rolled down my face. "You ok Rose?" asked Caesar.

"I'm not leaving." I whispered.

"What?" asked Hera.

"I'm not leaving." I said a little louder so that they could hear me. Dad finished his speech and everyone scattered. "Why?" asked Sarah.

"I can't leave Blaine." I said. "I just can't."

"But Rose." said Hera. "He's a human. We can't take him with us."

"I just can't damn it!" I yelled. Everyone stared. "Please." I whispered while crying. "I love him."

**Me: O_O**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rose POV

Everyone stared at me as I finished talking. "You what?" asked Hera. I wiped my tears. "You heard me." I said. "I love him."

"But." said Sarah. "You can't. You'll be banished from the ocean forever."

"You can't even live a day out of the water." said Grace. "You'll be dead before sunset."

"I don't care!" I yelled. "As long as Dad doesn't know about it, I won't be banished. But you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"Alright." said Michael. "But what if you do get caught?"

"Then I'll just have to accept the punshment." I said.

"Good luck with that." said Caesar. "He'll either banish you or feed you to the sharks." Even if I'm his daughter, he'll give me a punishment no one will forget. "Get ready for the worst." said Grace. "When he finds out, I mean."

"You know what?" I asked. "I don't give a damn!"

"You're serious aren't you?" asked Caesar.

"Damn right." I said.

Blaine POV

The next day, I wen to the beach alone and saw Rose on a rock. "Hey." I said.

"Hey." said Rose. "Where are the others?"

"They had stuff to do." I said sitting beside her.

"Alright." said Rose. "So what's up?"

"Not much." I said. "Except my parents are asking me too many questions."

"Why do you say that?" asked Rose.

"Because they said since I go to the beach every day, they were wondering if I've seen any mermaids." I said. "And I say no and they beg me for answers."

"Why do they ask you that?" asked Rose. I guess I have to. But I'll know she'll hate me when I say it. "You said something about mermaid hunters a few days ago right?" I asked.

"Yea." said Rose.

"Well." I said. "They're my parents." There was silence between us. The only sound was the waves crashing on the shore. "What?" asked Rose.

"Like I said." I said. "My parents are the mermaid hunters." Rose started to dive back in the ocean until I grabbed her arm. "Just hear me out." I said.

"You're gonna be just like them." she said. "Now I can't trust you."

"You really think I'd hurt one of your friends?" I asked. Rose shook her head. "Then you can trust me." Rose nodded as she sat back next to me. "But it's alot to take in." she said.

"Hey Rose." I said. "There's been alot on my mind lately."

"About what?" asked Rose as she turned to me.

"About." I started blushing. "Our relationship."

"What do you mean?" asked Rose. _Damn it Blaine say it._ I thought. "What I mean to say is." I said. "I love you." I leaned in to kiss her but she pushed my face away. "I can't." she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I love you too Blaine." said Rose. "But I can't kiss you."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because I might turn into a human." said Rose. "And also, I wish this love can last forever."

"Rose." I said.

"My father's moving us away." I said. "To the seas around Australia." My eyes widened. "But why?" I asked.

"Probably because they know the mermaid hunters are looking for us." said Rose. "Or they found out about me and you. But remember this." I nodded.

"Just remember that I'll always love you and I'll never forget you." she said with tears in her eyes. Then she turned to the ocean and sang this beautiful melody that made fish crowd around her. "Wow." I whispered. When she stopped singing, I kissed her cheek. "I can kiss you there can't I?" I asked.

"Sure." said Rose as she nodded then giggled. Then she dove back in and I went home. I was reading a book until my dad walked in. "Hey son." he said.

"Hey Dad." I said. "What do you want?"

"Just wanted to know if you saw any mermaids." said Dad. I looked up. "No. They'll probably not show themselves for a while since they know that they're being hunted down."

"But still." said Dad. "I just want them to rear their ugly heads." That offended me. "Do you know how much money we make on only one?" I shook my head. "Ten thousand for each one we catch." said Dad. My eyes widened. I can't imagine that happening to Rose. I bet some are out there hunting them down right now so they can catch a glimpse. Dad left and Mom screamed. "Mom what is it!?" I asked while running down the stairs and throwing my book down. "This girl says she wants to see you." said Mom in a shaky voice that I've never heard before. I looked at the door.

"Rose?" I asked.

"Hi." said Rose while waving.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered. Aren't you scared of my parents since you know they're mermaid hunters?"

"Yes but." she whispered back. "They don't know I'm a mermaid."

"But be careful." I whispered. "They'll ask questions if you've seen them or not." Rose nodded. "It's very nice to meet you." she said with a bow.

"Rose is a friend from school." I explained quickly.

"Oh ok then." said Mom. "But why isn't her picture in the yearbook?"

"She wasn't here that day." I said. "She was sick."

"That explains alot." said Dad. "Well it's very nice to meet you Rose."

"You too." said Rose.

"Not to be rude or anything." said Mom. "Have you heard about sightings of mermaids?" Yep. Knew she would ask that. "Yes but I never got a chance to see one." said Rose.

"Then you know what we do?" asked Dad.

"Oh yes of course." said Rose. "My dad always buys the mermaids you catch." I look in her eyes and saw a pained expression. It really hurt her to say that. "Would you like something to drink?" asked Mom.

"Are you sure?" asked Rose. "That's ok with you?"

"Sure." said Dad. "Make yourself at home."

"Oh." said Rose then she bowed. "Well thank you."

"You got quite a catch." Dad whispered to me. I nodded. Yea I did.

**Me: Finally they confess. And Rose, I really hate your dad. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


End file.
